


Stupid Yet Smart

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Minor Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: How can Richie Tozier seem to say something so stupid yet so smart at the same time?Oneshot/drabble





	Stupid Yet Smart

"Hey," Richie Tozier said one day. He actually stopped the rest of his friends' conversation to say what he was about to say too. Which might be kind of dumb.

"What?"

"Did you know," he continued with a big shit-eating grin. "A shark eating a human because it thought he was a seal is the equivalent of a human eating an oatmeal raisin cookie thinking it was a chocolate chip cookie."

His friends stared at him. They couldn't even say they were surprised though.

Stan Uris sighed.

"...how did you just say something so stupid yet so smart?"


End file.
